1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information-embedding apparatus, a medium for storing an information-embedding program, an information-embedding system, an information-reading apparatus, a medium for storing an information-reading program, and an information-reading system.
2. Related Art
Techniques for embedding information into electronic data by means of digital watermarking or the like have become widely available.